


Carpe Diem

by hellbells



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin swore that once he broke free of his captor that he'd learn to seize the day. Now he has a chance to but will he make a move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters - more’s the pity. I borrow them for your entertainment only.
> 
> This is for Mswriter07 - I hope this was something you can enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters - more’s the pity. I borrow them for your entertainment only.

\------------------------

 

John Luther was a miserable hard bastard. Everyone knew it, from those who worked for him to the ones who willingly crossed swords with him.

There were few who could say that he was gentle and a good man. One such man was DS Justin Ripley, who had stayed loyal through so much in the last year. At a time, when no one would have blamed him if he’d saved his own skin - he hadn’t faltered. The Met had punished his loyalty by sending him back into uniform. He hadn’t cared - they were some things more important - like loyalty.

When the new crime squad was created, the loyalty was rewarded as he’d got a spot on the team as a DS once more. It was good for him and he realised watching the floundering DS Grey that he was comfortable in his own skin. Then Cameron Bell had tried to end his life. The torture had sucked beyond the telling of it. Worse though was when Cameron had phoned John trying to make him complicit in his torture. It was for that that Justin would never be able to forgive Cameron for.

He sucked in a breath of terror when the plastic bag descended over his head. He got to see Cameron’s demented smile as he left the sewer. He could admit that he was terrified, but he didn’t want to die. He really wanted to see Luther one more time - if only so he could snog him senseless just one time. It would probably be the first and last time, but by god he’d make it count. Fuck he was terrified, but he had one prevailing thought - he wasn’t going to let John down. He was not going to let his death be more one more burden on his friend. He already had way too many ghosts burdening him - he refused to be another.

He was tired and in pain but he stumbled up to the street above. He was so glad when he found a passerby who gave a crap. He was lent a mobile so he could phone his boss. “Hey it’s me. The guy is gone but his car is still here.”

“Oh thank god Justin ... you were starting to worry me.” The warmth and affection he could hear in boss’ voice surprised him. He knew that he’d keep going just to hear it again. There was one thing that this whole horrific experience had made him realise - he was going to seize the day, Carpe Diem and all that. He loved his boss, and would make a move before the day was over. Life was too short not to do anything.

\----------------------------------

Luther rushed to the site where Justin had stated he was and never had he seen a better sight than the one before him. There was his sergeant - cut, bleeding and looking decidedly the worse for wear but alive. So alive and anything else could be fixed as long as he was alive. He clapped his hands in silent prayer, to a deity that he wasn't even sure existed but he’d been willing to make a deal just in case. He couldn’t help but hug him fiercely, wanting to feel Justin’s body to ensure that his boy was alive. He jumped back as if he’d been burnt when Justin cried out - the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. 

Justin looked so happy and relieved to see John. Luther didn’t know why as all his faith had gotten him was tortured, but there was something new in the look. John recognised desire, but it was refreshing to see desire without violence attached to it. They saw way too much of that during work hours for it ever to be a turn on. He thumbed Justin’s cheek, wiping off some blood, and didn’t deny that he loved watching the DS’ eyes flutter shut; the way that he leaned into the touch; the depth of trust that it showed taking his breath away. This was going somewhere and then his damn mobile went off. Luther was beginning to really hate his mobile as it disturbed the charged silence.

Even Justin groaned and it wasn’t in pain, more in frustration. John sighed because he just knew that life wouldn’t give that much of a break. He opened the mobile and took the call from his boss and wanted to scream in frustration of hearing that the kids had been snatched away in broad daylight just like he’d predicted. He shuts his emotions down; he needs to think like Cameron - get in the bastards head.

Even when he is trying to think like Cameron he can’t ignore Justin’s plight. He can see the shivering and the shock setting in. He’d like nothing more than to get him to the nearest Emergency Hospital but with Bell out in the ether - he needed Justin with him. He had the vain hope that if they managed to catch Cameron then it would help any potential nightmares. Still he could do something for Justin, he had a massive, baggy sweater that he’d use whenever it got cold. He pulled it out of the boot of his car and handed it ruefully to Justin. “It will keep you warm.”

Justin accepted it gratefully and was more than happy to get a little warmer. As he was starting to shiver from the injuries and shock. He slipped it on gingerly and with Luther’s help. It swamped him but strangely made him feel better. He was going to go as far as say that it was being able to bury himself in the smell - he was not a girl. Yet once he stopped shivering he managed to think a little clearer. “You got ya laptop?”

Luther nodded, he was well known for hating it. “If you give it to me, I can probably hack his Sat-Nav we’ll got all of the location’s he’s visited in the last 28 days.”

“That’s my boy. Do it.”

John paced, but angled his pacing so that he could always see Ripley. He doubted that he’d be happy letting Justin out of his sight any time soon. He’d be nervous for any of his officers, but even he was honest enough to admit that he Justin was his favourite. Like considering what Justin had gone through and Luther hated seeing the evidence, the words of Cameron haunting him - he was still . Cameron had said that each cut, each incision, each burn would be Luther’s fault, and damn were those words rattling around his head. 

“If you want to get rid of 12 bodies, you need a lot of space.”

Justin snorted darkly, “One is hard enough. He’d need a lot of space ... privacy and the ability to come and go at will.”

“Yeah at this git wants to be the next Springhill Jack. We can’t let him.”

Justin agreed, “Boss. Look here he visited Green Valley industrial park.”

They ran to his car, needing to get there - hoping like crazy that they wouldn’t be too late. Luther was splitting his attention between getting the necessary assistance from command and making sure that Justin was okay. 

Luther gruffly asked, “You okay?”

Justin was honest, “No. I need you to distract me.”

Luther snorted and knew exactly how to distract him. He told him all about the mess with Jenny Jones and what he’d done to get her free. What it had cost and how none of that mattered as he’d just wanted Justin alive. The raw honesty wasn’t something Justin had expected, but it did give him hope. He hoped like crazy that just maybe, if he was really lucky, then it could be that John returned his feelings. 

The showdown with Cameron was one that Justin would fondly remember. Mainly because he got to punch the bastard right on the nose - it wasn’t enough considering the burns on his neck and stomach and the cuts on his cheek but anymore and he’d be stepping over a line he didn’t want to cross. It wasn’t necessary as John had managed to thoroughly decimate Cameron Bell that the almost infamous killer was reduced to a quivering mess. It took all of the potential fear that could be felt and saw it replaced with pity. 

When all was said and done, the two Coppers just stood there, unsure of what to do with themselves. They were rather like puppets with their strings cut.

“What do you want me to do?” Luther asked. He figured after Ripley’s day he deserved to choose.

“I want to sleep ... I just don’t know how.”

Luther nodded that he could fix, “You can sleep at mine tonight.”

Ripley smiled weakly not even bothering to hide his relief. He figured in for a penny, in for a pound, “Oh and while you’re there. Go and get Jenny Jones.”

He almost laughed seeing the clueless look on his face. Justin started to gain more confidence, “You won’t forgive yourself otherwise.”

He was right and Luther picked up Jenny and enjoyed one of the most surreal journeys back to the estate ever. Jenny kept staring at Justin in fascination and a sort of thinly veiled curiosity. “So that’s why you didn’t want one of the girls.”

Luther huffed a laugh, “No luv it was the bit where I’m a police officer. I’m not bothered by anything else.”

Justin’s heart skipped a beat at hearing the unspoken confirmation of the very thing he most wanted. Was it possible? He was getting just the right amount of bravery to test his theory - after he’d survived today he figured the universe owed him one. “I don’t judge Sir.” He said, tongue in cheek, eyes laughing to show he was teasing.

Luther just shook his head, “I see how it is you two ganging up on me.”

He heard Jenny’s comment about it wasn’t her he wanted to gang up on him. She was right but Justin had been traumatised enough today. He led the way up to his flat, ignoring the rough kids hanging outside. The kids were thick, but at least knew better than to tangle with the crazy copper.

He opened his front door into the apartment. Luther looked a little rueful, figuring if he was going to have guests he should probably do something with the crumbling wall decorations. Not tonight though, tonight was about keeping people close and safe. Tomorrow he would figure out the neat little details. 

He pointed to his room, “My room,” he showed the next room, “Jenny’s room ... urm I’ll get you a bed tomorrow. Tonight you get the sofa.” He stepped through the flat purposefully, “Okay Kitchen and living room, I guess.”

Jenny started to explore and Justin looked at his boss. He wondered whether it had fully sunken in yet that he’d effectively just adopted a young junkie prostitute teen. He’d clue him in later, now all he wanted to do was sleep. He just couldn’t quite trust himself to sleep. 

John could see exactly what was wrong. He would see Jenny settled and then set about helping his Sergeant. He wasn’t quite sure how he would do that just yet. He just knew that he’d do whatever it took. He showed him his bedroom and rummaged through his sleep drawer. He finally set up on some smallish clothes that Justin could borrow. He wanted to give Justin some privacy and maybe he couldn’t quite bare to see the vivid ligature marks just yet. “I’ll go and make sure Jenny is alright.”

“Okay,” he finished softly. Oh this was going to be a torturous night Justin thought.

Not five minutes later, a distinctly embarrassed John Luther walked back into his bedroom. Why oh why couldn't he have found a timid teen to take in? He was struggling to rid his mind of the images that Jenny had put in his head. He asked softly, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Justin said a little shakily but it was mostly the truth. “He would have been more scary but you rather decimated him today. All I can remember is the whimpering end.”

Luther smirked, “He had tortured you, but I wouldn’t let him be your boogeyman.”

Justin was touched by the thought, it showed just how much his supposedly gruff boss cared. He felt a little lost as he asked, “So why can’t I sleep?”

Luther sighed but gently led him to the clean, crisp bed. “Here is what is gonna happen. You are gonna lay down and sleep and you know I will be here watching.”

Justin chuckled weakly, “I’m not Bella and you’re better than Edward.”

John smiled enigmatically, “Yeah well as Coppers we know stalking isn’t sexy. Also fuck you I never sparkle.”

Justin snickered feeling a little lighter, “Yeah but what about you. You need to sleep.”

He shrugged, “I’ll grab a chair.”

Justin shook his head, feeling guilty at the mere thought. Also on a practical note, if they got called in for work and if there was one thing they’d both learned and that was that murder was a rather recession proof business. He so did not want to have to deal with a crabby boss with aching bones. “Nope look the bed is bigger enough for two, and we’re both adults.”

Luther knew when to give in gracefully and just maybe him being closer would chase away any potential demons. He was doing it for altruistic reasons at least that was how he was justifying it to himself. He feigned annoyance, “Just so we’re clear, I don’t sparkle and I’m not a teddy bear.”

Justin laughed and clutched his ribs regretful of doing that, “Yeah I got that boss. I don’t think anyone would mistake you as a cuddly teddy ... Sir.”

“Whatever go to sleep.”

\------------------------------

The thing with sleeping next to someone is that it is nearly always intimate. It was such that way for John as he’d been married to someone for 19 years. And old habits die hard; he’d always moved toward the natural heat of another body. Only this time every time he did he paused and retracted said hand - fearful of injuring the sleeping Sergeant. John was also a little awed at the fact that he could see his sergeant slumbering. Today he'd been fearful that Cameron would kill him. He hoped to all that was holy that he’d taught him enough to survive, but in situations like that. It was always going to be down to a roll of the dice.

The situation was solved for him when Justin rolled over slinging a hand around his waist. Huh, he thought and everyone assumed that Justin was a puppy. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep feeling a lot more content then he thought he had any reason to be. Justin just moved a little closer, wanting the tangible reassurance of John’s body. It was going to be a long night.

The morning was not much better. It was nice in theory but John had resisted the attraction he felt towards his Sergeant because, well, he could always make sure there was some distance. Now though his body was reacting without his permission. It sucked, and his dick needed to think. When Justin shifted he came into contact with his morning wood, and froze.

Justin froze and thought this was a dream, but realised he was being cowardly. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to let Cameron Bell stop him from taking his life in the one direction that he wanted to take it in. “You best do something with that.”

John groaned, “Can’t you're injured ... and you work for me.” He hated when the nobler aspects of his brain came to the fore. His words said that yet his body was moving to seek the delicious friction.

Justin wanted to scream in frustration, “No Schenk is my boss and I want you.”

Luther wanted to bite back the comment that he didn’t know what he wanted. It was unfair and stupid, and he really was trying to give up on some of his more self destructive tendencies. He had to ask, “We really doing this?”

Justin smiled and gently leaned in for a kiss. Luther gentled some of the more passionate instinct, after all the last thing he wanted was to open the split lip up while snogging Justin. Justin groaned and sighed in frustration, “I wish I wasn’t injured ... I want to do so many things to you.”

Luther almost whimpered at the startling honesty in his voice, but it also brought Cameron’s voice back into his head. He saw each injury and couldn’t help but feel at least a little of the blame. “Okay, here is what is going to happen. You are going to let me do all of the work this time.”

Justin whimpered as Luther started to place as serious of tempting teasing kissed down his face. He was making sure that he gently kissed each cut, or burn. He felt worshipped for lack of a better word. He did hear and managed to gasp out, “Next time?”

“Yep, I’m not a one night kind of guy.”

Justin’s hands clawed the sheets as Luther’s head got progressively lower. He felt like he was losing his mind so he didn’t know how he’d survive if he got what he really wanted. Luther was taking his sweet time, but this was one torture he’d happily accept again and again. His lips and tongue dipped into his belly button, managing to make him whine. Luther's dirty chuckle sent zings of pleasure racing down his spine. “Need more.” He gasped out.

“What do you need, tell me!” What Justin wanted was to make John lose his mind, but for now he’d settle for a blowjob. “I want you to suck me.” Justin felt the kisses dip lower and now teeth, were added to the mix. Quick nips to tease, never causing actual marks, least he cause any more injury. He groaned in frustration seeing John’s head nudge his neglected cock. Luther looked up looking wickedly debauched as he delicately kissed his weeping erection. His hands twisted in the sheets as he was engulfed by the warm wet heat. Luther took him down in one swallow - root to tip. It was almost too much to handle when he nudged the back of his throat. Justin whimpered.

John groaned around the cock in his mouth, but when he heard the whimper he smirk. He started to use all the tricks he’d learnt in university. He swirled his tongue, enjoying the sweet taste of the pre-come. He started to fondle Justin’s heavy balls as he started to bob up and down. He couldn’t take much more himself and reached down to handle his own weeping dick. He jacked it ruthlessly, almost by instinct as all of his intention was on making Justin to come. 

Justin had never seen anything hotter. He could see John try and get himself off while he was giving him head. It made him mindless with pleasure and then John relaxed the back of his throat and took him deeper. He whimpered and pulled on Luther’s head trying to give him a warning. Luther ignored and instead swallowed, making Justin lose all resistance, and he exploded down his throat. 

John pulled off with an obscene plop, and smiled seeing how debauched, but more importantly how peaceful Justin looked. He could feel the sticky residue of his own release and huffed. He moved back up the bed to kiss a rather sated Justin. “Right I’m gonna go and clean up then make you breakfast. Try to get a shower before Jen get’s in there.”

Justin was too sleepy to make any kind of crack. “Okay, I’m just gonna sleep a bit more now.”

“Yeah sleep,” Luther smiled fondly, “I’m gonna make us take the day off.”

\---------------------

The new lovers sat down for breakfast leaning against the breakfast bar, whilst keeping on eye on their charge through the gap in the wall. It should have been awkward. Hell there was a teen in the flat and everything, but they weren’t. Jenny was content to mother them both a little and cook breakfast - much to the bemusement of the males. They were content to eat their toast and order her to get the hell out of the flat for a bit.

She was looking decidedly put out, “What am I supposed to do?”

Luther smirked, “Well you either gotta get out to the jobcentre or, you gotta go and enroll in school, or college.”

“I don’t know what I want to do.”

Justin smiled and really no one could resist the puppy dog eyes, “Look just use today to go and mooch. See if something takes your fancy.”

Luther grinned as he sipped his coffee. This was way more domestic than he was use too, but you know what? He could learn to deal with this and he wouldn’t grumble one bit.

... Until 10 minutes later when Ripley’s mobile buzzed and his face got grim. He ended the call with the Guv’ner and looked a little sheepish as he turned to his new lover, “No rest for the wicked. We gotta a nasty one down at a petrol court.”

Luther sighed knowing it was futile to argue. He stood up looking sorry, “Sorry luv gotta go to work.”

Jenny didn’t look disappointed she just imperiously demanded, “Come here.”

He walked forward not quite sure why and didn’t fail to notice Justin grinning like a loon. She pressed a plaster over the damaged skin on his hand. “Totally free from infection, now finish your toast.”

He shook his head, but did as he was told. He kissed her head, showing rare free affection, “Yes mom. Let’s go to work.”

When they pulled up in Justin’s car at the forecourt together no one said a thing. And why would they? After all, as long as they weren’t obvious then who would suspect. They often came to work together and already showed affection for each other. It was no different.

No one suspected that anything was different although a few noted that Luther's legendary anger management issues seemed to have settled. Well, no one did suspect a thing up until Luther pulled the bravest stupidest stunt ever seen. It saved London but did not leave him flavour of the month with his two favourite people. When he was swamped at the barrier and engulfed in worried hugs from his lover and soon to be adopted daughter - more than a few caught a clue.


End file.
